Cornholio & Diarrhea
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: A series of Bearia drabbles/flashfics. BeavisXDaria.


**Some Bearia drabbles that I sadly couldn't drag out to full stories. For everyone that ship Beavis & Daria.**

**Title: Leaving**

The day that the Morgerdorffers leave for Lawndale Beavis sits behind the bushes. He cries. He wants to tell Daria how sorry he is for all the times he teased her and that she is the only girl he ever truly loved but it just hurts too much.

At the end of the day it's too late.

**Title: Alleviating**

The life of Daria Morgedorffer is stressful. Before she walks into school that day she grabs Beavis by the color and kisses him. The hormones it releases calms her down, makes her feel less stressful. After breaking the kiss she walks away with a devious smirk, leaving poor Beavis to question everything he ever known.

**Title: Fiction**

When Daria writs her stories in front of the computer the thought of Beavis just keeps influencing her. Soon all her anti-heroes giggles, talks dirty and has multiple personalities. She can no longer deny it. Her crush is affecting her fiction.

**Title: Appearance **

Daria would never in a million years describe herself as shallow but when she catches a sight of the blond boy she detested for so many years without his shirt on and sees all the scars that covers his skin she can't help but think, _Sexy._

**Title: Book Report**

Daria decides to help Beavis out with his book report. She is sitting on her bed as she reads the book too him. Beavis don't know if it is her angelic voice or all the passion she puts into the words but everything sticks in his head and Van Driessen has never been prouder.

**Title: Queen Diarrhea **

When Beavis becomes Cornholio he lifts Daria onto his shoulders and shouts, "This is my queen Diarrhea, from the country Nicaragua. Give her all your TP or I will smite your peepee…" Daria blushes out of embarrassment but deep inside she can't help but feel flattered.

**Title: Kesha **

Both Beavis and Daria hates Kesha. They find the music shallow, repetitive and annoying but when they hear the lyrics to _Disgusting _they can't help but feel that it is their song. With lyrics like "_God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause you messing up my name, gotta walk my talk my fame but I just want to touch your face" _they can't help but think _It's disgusting how I love you._

**Title: Special**

"Forgi-Forgive them mister president, Beavis and Butt-head are emotionally uh, you know…special."

That is what Daria said to Bill Clinton when she feared the duos mannerisms got on the nerves of the secret service agents. Everyone remember that day as the day the president came to the little town of Highland and made Beavis & Butt-head students of the year but Beavis remember it as the day Daria called him special.

**Title: Fandom**

Beavis & Daria both loves movies like Watchmen, Fight Club, American Psycho, Platoon and The Skin I Live In.

Daria enjoys them because of the social commentary, philosophy and intricate stories they provide while Beavis likes them for all the violence, fire and nudity that's in them.

At the end of the day they have the same taste.

**Title: Beavis vs. Butt-Head**

The secret of Daria & Beavis relationship gets out and many people have different things to say to Daria.

"At least Beavis is not as big of a jerk as Butt-head and I guess he is kind of cute in that pathetic way." Gina exclaims.

Daria's response comes automatically. "I don't need to compare him with Butt-head to know that Beavis is a great guy." She says defensively.

Gina raises a confused eyebrow.

"But yah, he is…" Daria complies.

**Title: Cold**

Beavis has had enough of his life. He is tired of being ignored and mistreated by everyone, including his best friend and his mother. After Daria rejects him he decides he has had enough. Using a razorblade he slits his wrist. No one will miss him, no one will even mourn him because he is stupid and ugly and is only meant to be laughed at, he thinks. Daria finds him less than a minute before he bleeds out. At this time he is in chock and barely conscious. In a feeble attempt to make up for a lifetime of being so cold she embrace him in her arms before he finally pasts away.

**Title: Our Moms**

It was the middle of the night and Beavis and Daria was sitting on the couch watching TV when Beavis mom and principle McVicker comes thru the door. Not wanting to be seen the two teenagers keep silent and tries to sink into the couch. McVicker is drunk and don't even notice his students. Beavis mom walks upstairs followed by her latest customer.

"Wow, McDicker is gonna do it with my mom. Heheheh." Beavis exclaims.

"In comparison to yours my mom's job seems almost honorable." Daria states.

"Really, what does she do?"

Daria hesitates as she think over her reply. "I take that back. She is a lawyer."

**Title: Soft**

As Daria snuggles up in his bosom Beavis can't help but notice how soft his girlfriend is. Her smooth youthful cheeks, her silken smooth hair and her thick soft clothes. Everything about her is so warm and dare he say it… huggable.

How can a girl so though be so soft?

**Title: Porno Magazines **

Daria accidentally stumbles across Beavis collection of porno magazines. Out of curiosity she decides to take a look. To her surprise she found out that Beavis has drawn glasses on all the pornstars using a blue ballpen. What does this means she wonder as her cheeks turn red.

**All & any reviews/comments are appreciated. **


End file.
